Attack Dogs (killstreak)
Dogs 'make appearances in the games: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Modern Warfare 2 They play different parts in all three games. A variation of the dogs appear in Nazi Zombies as Hellhounds. Single Player In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Modern Warfare 2 dogs jump on the player and knock them down. Like a Banzai charger, the player can kill them before they kill the player by pressing the melee button to break their neck at the right time. They're easy to hear and spot by their growling. If the player counters a dog for the first time on the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare they will get the "Down Boy Down" achievement. Dogs in single player mode appear as German Shepherds. Multiplayer In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, dogs can be called in by a player after killing seven enemy players consecutively without dying. The dogs spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs are black Belgian malinois. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. Dogs attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. Players can survive up two dog lunges before dying in Core, but only one in Hardcore. Killing a dog will give a player 2-3 EXP depending on the game mode, but '''will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All players score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than would otherwise be necessary. For this reason, it can actually be detrimental to call in Dogs in these gametypes. Dogs rarely go into water and cannot climb ladders. Dogs also cannot attack players in tanks. Defense against Dogs *Dogs should be killed as quickly as possible. *Tanks are impervious to Dogs and can kill them easily. *The Reconnaissance perk allows the player to see the locations of the dogs. *Staying in an area where the dogs can only come from one direction makes them easier to deal with. *A common tactic in multiplayer is for players to use bayonets. This will conserve ammo and will instantly kill the dog, and has more range than the knife. *Dogs will use staircases. Also, in the map "Courtyard", if the player uses the trick to get up above the ground on the two center platforms, dogs can also jump up there. However they cannot get on top of the archway connecting the two. The same goes for all other archways. *Bouncing Betties will kill Dogs instantly. Strategies with Dogs *Following Dogs is an easy way of locating enemies. *Dying before calling in Dogs allows players to use Dogs to get more killstreak rewards, as dog kills only count toward a player's killstreak during the life that they were called in. Levels featuring Dogs Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * The Coup * Hunted * Safehouse * All Ghillied Up * One Shot, One Kill * Sins of the Father * Ultimatum Call of Duty: World at War *Vendetta *Relentless (Mentioned only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Takedown * Contingency * Loose Ends * Just Like Old Times Trivia * Although realistically dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap 6ft high to get on top of objects, such as the grass-jungly walls on "Courtyard" and can even jump the entire ladder on the balcony in "Dome" * The dogs' breed shows whether it is hostile or friendly in multiplayer. German Shepherds are friendly and black Belgian malinois are on the enemy team. * Dogs can hit and kill the player that called them in, but the player would have to be standing in the way of an enemy, which is practically impossible. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, when dogs jump on NPCs (such as MacMillan), the NPCs will not attempt to break the dogs' necks, but rather shoot them in the side of the head with a pistol. * When using the god cheat on the PC version of Modern Warfare, if the player is killed by a dog, their body will dissolve into a pool of blood but they will still be able to move around as a "ghost". Enemies will still shoot at the "ghost." * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the level Contingency has Soap MacTavish says "Dogs. I hate dogs". This is a reference to Indiana Jones where he says "Snakes. I hate Snakes", and also a reference to the many dogs you encountered in the original Modern Warfare. It could also be a tongue-in-cheek reference to the movie Dog Soldiers which Kevin McKidd, the voice actor of Soap, was in. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is actually possible to permanently cripple a dog if you shoot it in a specific part of it's leg. This can be done in Contingency where in the beginning you see a patrol with a dog and its master in front. Even with its speed reduced to about 10 percent, it will relentlessly chase after you, in which case you can either outrun it or put it out of its misery - a direct hit with a thrown stun grenade should finish it off. * In Modern Warfare 2, if you are playing Spec Ops, when a dog jumps on to you, your friend can kill the dog while it is on you, before or after you fail to grab the dog. Quotes -Marine Raiders *''"Bring in the dogs!"'' *''"Dogs, coming right at us!"'' -Imperial Japanese Army *''"The dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!"'' *''"The savages send dogs to do their work!"'' -Wehrmacht *''"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!"'' *''"They send their hounds! But they too will find only death!"'' -Red Army *''"Unleash the dogs!"'' *''"They have released the dogs!"'' Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Killstreak Rewards